


Love Confessions

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Do I love this?, Love Confessions, M/M, ack, but i love it, enjoy, its so short, pls enjoy, yes - Freeform, yes i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Keith and Regris confess their love for each other.





	Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Regeith Winter Gift Swap.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors, I wrote this with a cast on my hand, so I know a few things may be misspelled.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @im-basic-but-ur-the-bitch

Love Confessions

 

Keith sat by Regris’ bed in the medical bay the entire time he was getting better. Keith wasn’t quite sure what had happened during the mission, he hadn’t stopped long enough to check his friend over when he had rescued him, and he really didn’t want to know. He couldn’t stand the thought of Regris being seriously injured. The only time Keith left was to debrief the Voltron team, and then he returned to the Blade base. Kolivan had lectured him when he had gotten back, but it wasn’t as harsh as it usually would have been. Keith scoffed to himself, wondering is his feelings were really that evident.

 

Regris was a few years older than Keith, and had helped him train more to be prepared for his test. The two had started spending more time together outside of training, and it wasn’t long before they were nearly inseparable whenever Keith was on the Base. It wasn’t any longer before Keith fell. Keith had always had a bad habit for falling in love with anyone that was nice to him without ulterior motives. Although, Keith had to admit that Regris seemed like a bit more than a crush of the week like the others had been.

 

“Keith. . . ?” Regris had a naturally raspy voice. It sounded kind of like a ghost in a cheesy Earth horror movie, and Keith absolutely loved it. The first time he had introduced Regris to the Voltron team, they had scared Lance by hiding in the vents and pretending to be ghosts. Their masks changed their voices just enough to not be recognizable. It was hilarious, the way Lance freaked out.

 

“Regris? Are you awake?” Keith asked, desperately searching Regris’ face for signs of consciousness.

 

“Keith! Why did you do that? You could’ve been killed!” Regris sat up and winced. Keith lunged forward and helped the half-galra sit up.

 

“I could’ve been killed? You could’ve been killed,  _ and  _ the mission would have been a complete waste! We would’ve lost you and precious time,” Keith replied, angry that Regris would even question Keith’s actions.

 

“It was stupid! We could have gotten the info from another ship. You’re more precious to the Blade than you think! We can’t lose you!” Regris shouted.

 

“And  _ I  _ can’t lose you! Regris, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you!”

 

“Yes, you can! I’m just another foot soldier, Keith, the blade needs you!”

 

“And I need you! Regris, I love you!” There was silence after Keith’s admission. The half-human’s eyes widened, and Regris’ were quick to follow. Keith shot to his feet and moved to swiftly leave the room, but Regris sat up and shot out his tail, wrapping it around Keith’s waist and pulling the pilot back. Regris stood, a wince clear on his face as he approached the half-human in his tail.

 

“Keith, I. . .” Regris hesitated, “Do you mean that? Really?”

 

“Yes,” Keith said, looking up at the taller half-galra, “Yes, I mean it.” 

 

“Keith, I’m not going to lie,” Regris said, “I don’t love you, not yet. I like you, and I want and I know that I will grow to love you. And if that’s okay with you, I’d love to grow to love you with you. I don’t want anyone else to steal you from me. Not now, not ever, and I will grow to love you and I will never leave you if I can help it.”

 

“OK,” Keith said. He didn’t really understand what Regris’ words meant in their full, but he knew he agreed and he knew that he always would until Regris didn’t want him to anymore.

 

So maybe it wasn’t the conventional sort of love confession, but Keith didn’t care. It was different and it was sweet and it was realistic and it was perfect, because it was Regris.


End file.
